


Villains

by ABigChaoticSad



Series: Battle of the Bands AU [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of neglect, mentions of drug abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigChaoticSad/pseuds/ABigChaoticSad
Summary: Iwaizumi's challenge.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru
Series: Battle of the Bands AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818157
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Villains

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the same challenge as Problems (the previous one).

Iwaizumi would never say it was easy. It wasn’t the worst uphill battle he’s fought, but he’d never say it was easy. Oikawa tried though, and he noticed it.

The worst times were when he felt inadequate to someone. 

When Ushijima Wakatoshi got signed to the infamous Shiratorizawa record line, Oikawa was admittedly crushed. He always felt like they were competing at some level. And while Oikawa was up on stage, impressing judges for the first time, Ushijima was recording his first breakout song. 

When they finally joined in act together, they were offered this gig. Compete in this show. Chance a guaranteed deal, or at least compete and get recognized through the process.

A month before the competition started, Oikawa learned Kageyama got signed on too.

Now, the two singers never went head to head like Ushijima and Oikawa, in fact they paired off more times and crushed competitions together. It was more of the fact that Kageyama was on his own.

Everytime Oikawa performed, he was always told that he was missing something. When Iwaizumi joined in, they breezed past those comments.

Kageyama never had that problem.

Oikawa was a mess for a little bit, a couple weeks, but he quickly brought himself together with the promise of crushing the fellow singer.

So no, it had never been easy.

\----------------------------------

“I think Tobio-Chan is getting abused.”

Iwaizumi stopped, nearly choking on his lunch. They were taking a break from writing for the first challenge.

Meanwhile Oikawa was looking off to the side, watching Kageyama closely. He was sitting down and shifting, looking pained as he did so. He was also paler and skinnier than he’s seen in the past.

Daishou, his supposed boyfriend, was sitting a ways away, not helping him. Instead, the snake looked like he was flirting with some other girl.

Iwaizumi’s blood boiled, this was unfair to Kageyama.

\----------------------------------

Iwaizumi walked in on Oikawa curled in on himself. He looked distressed.

“He almost did it again,” Oikawa looked up at him, eyes brimmed with tears. “Before the competition he- he almost-”

Oikawa collapsed in the bed, sobbing.

Iwaizumi took a shuddering breath. He remembered the call while he was training. From Kageyama’s sister. He only wished she called sooner, wishing he could’ve been there when he woke up instead of hearing about it a few days after.

But to hear that he had done it again?

Iwaizumi felt cold, but made his way over and let Oikawa hold onto him through the night.

\----------------------------------

Taking a look at the most recent challenge, Iwaizumi felt almost lucky. Yes, they got Blocked In to write a song for, but Kageyama got them to write a song for them. 

Oikawa would never admit it, but they both knew Kageyama was brilliant with hidden messages and meaningful symbols in song. And, of course, Kageyama has known the two since about middle school.

As they walked away, Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s arm. 

“We need to talk to him.”

\----------------------------------

They were in the writing room, listening to Kageyama listing off ideas that he had. Said ideas ranged from their meeting as children, to some of the trials that came with knowing each other, to even a cute idea about how they’re constantly going back and forth from pissing each other off to adorable dates.

But Oikawa was strangely silent, which was unnerving both Iwaizumi and Kageyama.

“Why did you do it Tobio?”

The boy in question froze, knowing immediately what he meant. Then the panicked breathing started, causing both to jump into action, Oikawa holding his hands in his own, and Iwaizumi rubbing his back.

Sobs of “I’m sorry” rang out, he sounded terrified. Once they got him to talk it out, Kageyama explained.

“I told my parents they invited me onto the show and,” a sniffle, “they didn’t say that they were proud of me. They instead said that they were surprised anything came to fruition from this. That I was very lucky but they still expect me to fail.”

They held him crying for a few minutes, letting him calm down. Before Oikawa gently spoke to Kageyama, “Tobio-Chan, I really liked the idea of us working through things. Wanna talk about that?”

Kageyama just nodded.

\----------------------------------

Iwaizumi remembered feeling weird about the move. He didn’t have any best friends or anything, just neighborhood kids he hung out with when he was very young. But moving to a new house before school started was still weird.

And then he met Oikawa.

  
  


_ You're hearing black, I'm saying white _

_ You're turning loose, I'm holding tight _

_ Backwards in the same direction _

He couldn’t say how they got along. He liked godzilla and bugs, Oikawa liked aliens and singing. And, when he was really annoying, singing about aliens.

In fact, Oikawa hated bugs, but was always hanging around him.

_ I'm in the wing, you're on the spot _

_ I keep it cool, and you're quick to hot _

_ Always ready for attention _

When he finally joined in on the singing classes he visited every week or so, Oikawa was ecstatic that he was pretty good at it. So they practiced together.

_ You take all the things that I say, and you hear them the wrong way _

Joining the school’s boy’s choir was entirely Oikawa’s idea. But, Iwaizumi always followed him. Elementary school was a breeze, he was the top soloist and Iwaizumi strengthened the baritones.

_ It's all of the things that you don't say, that's making my heartbreak _

And then Kageyama showed up.

_ Here we go again making villains out of lovers, lovers _

_ Tearing down blue skies _

_ Turning cloud nine into thunder, thunder _

At first, it was almost cute how Kageyama followed and admired Oikawa. And Oikawa relished in it, showing off whenever he could. He even taught him a few new things.

_ So complicated trying to love with ease _

_ We're dodging arrows that we think we see _

_ Here we go again making villains out of lovers, lovers, lovers _

_ Ooo, out of each other _

When Oikawa nearly hit Kageyama, who was standing there asking to help him hit a note he couldn’t quite get right, Iwaizumi stopped him. Oikawa was distraught, he nearly hit his lowerclassmen because he was jealous. He was stuck on a path of self-destruction and he couldn’t derail himself.

_ I strike a match for dynamite _

_ You throw a stone I pull a knife _

_ And we both play the joker _

When Oikawa lost his voice for a week, he had a panic attack. He had a solo the night after it happened, and Kageyama was the understudy. 

And damn was he amazing up there. Like this is what he was born to do.

Oikawa watched with tears in his eyes, but was conflicted. Kageyama ran up to him, talking about how he hoped he made him proud. When Iwaizumi came up, he of course asked, “shouldn’t your parents be taking you home soon? Everyone’s clearing out now.”

He could remember the sadness in that boy’s eyes and the slump of his shoulders.

_ Caught up in, this friendly fire _

_ Wounded by, what we admire _

_ What drives us crazy draws us closer _

“They don’t care, they think it’s a waste of my time.”

_ You take all the things that I say, and you hear them the wrong way _

He almost wishes he could say the transition into caring for Kageyama was immediate, but it took time to notice that he needed the care. 

It wasn’t until he realized the neglect was larger than the performances was when he tried to take as much action as he could. He and Oikawa brought him lunch when they realized he didn’t eat, offered to let him stay over some nights to have a homemade dinner, and walked him home on late nights.

_ It's all of the things that you don't say, that's making my heartbreak _

When they realized halfway through their first year of high school that they hadn’t heard from him in a while, Oikawa messaged Kunimi.

They didn’t hang out anymore.

_ Here we go again making villains out of lovers, lovers _

_ Tearing down blue skies _

_ Turning cloud nine into thunder, thunder _

They had a fight. It started with something stupid but devolved back into what they were fighting about before.

They couldn’t get through to Kageyama.

He can’t pinpoint exactly when they became like parents to him, but they did. And they can’t talk to him because he isn’t calling them back and ignoring them and  _ they just want to know what’s going on _ .

A scary thought always silenced them, scarier than not knowing what he was doing. They didn’t know if he was okay.

_ So complicated trying to love with ease _

_ We're dodging arrows that we think we see _

_ Here we go again making villains out of lovers, lovers, lovers _

_ Ooo, out of each other _

Kunimi showed up on Iwaizumi’s doorstep, out of the blue. He looked a little worried, a little stressed.

“He’s doing drugs.”

That sent Iwaizumi into action, the both of them rushing to Oikawa’s house.

_ Don't you wanna be my lover? _

Oikawa cried the night they got the call about Kageyama.

He had woken up two days ago in the hospital after overdosing.

The only reason they weren’t right there with him was because they got the call well after the last train out to Miyagi left, and Iwaizumi was staying his week off in Tokyo with his boyfriend of five years.

_ Here we go again making villains, out of lovers (Don't you wanna be my lover?) _

_ Here we go again making villains, out of lovers, lovers _

After Kageyama graduated high school, he went to Tokyo for school. Oikawa and Iwaizumi didn’t give him the chance to decline their offer of dorming with them. 

Another kid came with him, telling Oikawa and Iwaizumi straight up that he wasn’t going to leave Kageyama alone if he could help it, and that he didn’t care who they were or how long he knew them.

Tsukishima would never leave him alone again.

_ Tearing down blue skies _

_ Turning cloud nine into thunder, thunder _

_ So complicated trying to love you with ease _

_ Oh, we're dodging arrows that we think we see _

Iwaizumi cried the night his dad told him he had cancer. He couldn’t stay strong for this, he just couldn’t.

But he didn’t have to.

Oikawa was there, holding him, watching one of the shitty godzilla movies he used to watch, making sure he’s hydrated and eating.

Iwaizumi let himself be taken care of. Just for now.

_ Here we go again making villains out of lovers, lovers, lovers _

_ Ooo, out of each other _

This was their chance to win, to get signed on. They were so close. Then Ushijima had to swipe it from underneath them.

Neither of them felt very happy that night.

_ Oh babe, we'll find a way _

“That’s so dumb Trashykawa.”

_ I want to love you everyday _

“Iwa-Chan! It’s cute! See, hyacinths are from the greek myth of this mortal guy two gods liked!”

_ I don't want to throw this love away _

_ I don't want to fight our love away _

_ I don't want to fight this love away _

“Didn’t it end in tragedy?”

_ Don't you wanna be my lover? _

“Our’s won’t.” Oikawa said it with such conviction, such confidence, Iwaizumi believes him to this day.

He still says that  _ Hyacinths in the Summer  _ is one of the cheesiest band names.

\----------------------------------

Standing on stage with Kageyama was funny, Kageyama won in best performance, but also won in best lyrics, hence why they were up there. But the plan was in motion.

Kageyama tapped on Oikawa’s shoulder, handing him a giant bouquet of hyacinths. Oikawa looked confused until Kageyama pointed behind him where Iwaizumi was at.

Kneeling, with a ring out.

-> Wanna join a discord with a bunch of other writers, creators, and Haikyuu fans? Here's the link! [Discord :)](https://discord.gg/AdYyrSc)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! Otherwise, I have maybe one more planned for the series. Maybe two or three extra fics without songs (but based on them) to close off the series. Thanks for reading!


End file.
